Shinji's Thoughts
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: It's when Shinji started writing something that he realized how his friendship with Kamio had turned into something more.


**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis isn't mine**

* * *

Weird, indifferent, mentally aloof.

Shinji has been associated to almost all word you could possibly think of about someone who's out of the ordinary in an ordinary way of thinking. And since majority of the people who know him belong to the 'typical/ordinary' category, it's safe to say that a number see him in an entirely different light.

Shinji was aware of this.

He was aware of his indifference to people; his unlikable personality which sometimes drives off potential admirers along his way; his difficult personality which is only understood by a few.

But more importantly, he was aware of how these same qualities draw attention from certain individuals whom Shinji knew was of the same category as his.

As he pondered who could these personalities be, he came out with two names who apparently were the lead persons on their category; Seigaku's Kunimitsu Tezuka and Rikkaidai's Genichirou Sanada.

He remembered smiling at the thought.

They were perhaps the same in attitude and appeal. Yet no matter where he situates himself in tennis, he was nowhere close to any of his _'categorymates'._

Shinji was then surprised when he first got acquainted with Akira Kamio, a second-year Fudomine regular tennis player, whom he managed to play with on several matches before the regionals.

Kamio has nothing similar to him.

In fact, when he got home after their first practice match, and had prepared a pen and paper where he note down their similarities, nothing came out aside from the fact that they're both entering Fudomine junior high, and that their major interest is that of tennis.

Frienship between them was then unexpected.

Yet there they were, enjoying their second bowl of ramen at a food stall just along the plaza, where they just finished a practice match.

It was Sunday afternoon; no classes, no practice games. But it's not like a weekend could pass by without them playing. That's just impossible.

"_That's not fair Shinji…"_ Kamio whined, finishing his food.

They usually wouldn't engage in any talk unless they finished eating, but today was just different; especially when Kamio had the unpleasant feeling after losing three straight matches against Shinji that day. It's not that he wasn't exerting effort. In fact he did his best. He just felt bad that he didn't win even just a single match. And there he was thinking all along that he's at par with the other guy.

"_Tachibana's going to kill me."_ he mumbled absently as he rested his chin on his hand, waiting for Shinji to finish his food.

"_He wouldn't know."_

"_Nhaw!...This place have mouths and ears of its own. He's going to hear about this anytime soon."_

Shinji kept quiet and finished off his ramen. They paid their bills and walked their way home.

"_Did you have fun?"_ Shinji asked, looking straight, at the direction of the blocks intersection where they are supposed to separate ways.

Kamio raised a brow, and looked at his friend. He knew Shinji could be weird at times, but the question was so out of nowhere that Kamio wasn't sure how he should response, or if he even need to. But he did.

"_Sure. I lost, but the games are cool."_ he said with a smile.

The rest of their way home went on in silence, and when they finally need to go on different routes, Shinji stopped on his tracks and faced his friend.

"_I also did. Let's play again some other time."_ he said.

Kamio just scratched his head and smiled. Shinji was unusually talkative this time.

"_Sure. I'll win next time." _

And then they bid each other goodbye.

Later that evening, Shinji found himself staring at a scented light pink construction paper with a pen in hand. After minutes of thought, he wrote down the things he thought about the unexpected friendship and strangely warm companionship he feels towards Kamio.

He wrote:

_Kamio's my opposite by I totally feel comfortable with his company._

_Kamio's skills in tennis compliment mine well. Though I need to improve my speed. He needs to improve his shots' accuracy._

_Kamio has this tendency to get noisy. But it's acceptable._

_Kamio eats fast. I don't._

_Kamio always goes home with me after tennis practice. I don't why he doesn't get bored._

_Kamio bought a new grip tape yesterday. It turned out to be my favorite so he gave it to me. I thought it's a waste of money since he refused to accept any payments._

_Kamio said he would love to see me smile. No chance._

_Kamio gave me chocolates last Valentines. I don't eat sweets so Tachibana ate it instead._

_Kamio said he'll never play doubles. But he agreed when he learned he'll pair up with me._

_Kamio claims he doesn't care much about what others do. But he always knows the five WHs and 1H of everything I do._

Shinji brought down his pen on his desk and reread the things he had written. He then sighed and placed the pink sheet in a secure drawer intended for his written thoughts.

'_Kamio never said he likes me.'_ another thought came up, though he didn't mind writing it down.

He instead stood up from his position and slammed himself down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and gave out another sigh.

"_But I think he does."_ Shinji said to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Tadaa!**

**I missed writing one-shot stories! I probably would be doing one-shots from now on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this short fic!**

**This is my first story about Shinji as requested by a close friend. As to Kamio's participation, well…he comes in handy for some reasons, so that's why.**

**And yes…Shinji's quite a difficult personality to crack. Anyway, thanks for the read!**

**AS ALWAYS: REVIEWS ARE LOVED**

**Cheers!**


End file.
